1. Field
Electronic devices including a quantum dot are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanoparticles have many intrinsic physical characteristics (e.g., energy bandgaps and melting points) that may be controlled by changing their particle size. For example, a semiconductor nanocrystal, also known as a quantum dot, is a type of a semiconductor material having a crystalline structure with a size of several nanometers. The quantum dot has such a small size that they may have a large surface area per unit volume, thereby showing a quantum confinement effect. The quantum dot has different physicochemical characteristics from those of a bulk material. For example, the quantum dot may absorb light from an excitation source to reach an excited state and subsequently emit energy (e.g., light) corresponding to its energy bandgap.
In the quantum dot, the energy bandgap may be adjusted by controlling the size and/or the composition of the nanocrystal and thereby it may emit light of various wavelengths.
The quantum dot may have a theoretical quantum yield (QY) of about 100% and may emit light of high color purity (e.g., light having a full width half maximum of about 40 nanometers (nm)). The quantum dot may realize enhanced luminous efficiency and improved color reproducibility. Therefore, research has been conducted with regard the use of the quantum dot in different electronic devices such as a display device (e.g., an LCD), a lighting installation, and the like. Despite this research, there remains a need for electronic devices including quantum dots having improved properties.